The Return of the King and the Fall of the Steward
by Medilia
Summary: What if Boromir survived to return to Gondor? This may be how things would have played out had Denethor been alive when Aragorn accompanied by Boromir came to Gondor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Tolkien. Thank you to my amazing Laura for helping me write this.

Aragorn with all the stubbornness of the teenager he had once been refused to be persuaded by Gandalf, his brothers, Legolas or Boromir to enter the city of Minas Tirith. So long was the battle of wills that eventually the very reason he refused to enter the city came out to meet them. From the ruins of the first gate of the city emerged the Steward of Gondor riding a horse, beside him was his younger son Faramir and surrounding them were the guards.

As Aragorn turned away to stand among his men Faramir dismounted quickly racing forward to embrace his brother and they both laughed with joy to be together once more.

"Oh, how I feared for you!" Faramir cried.

Denethor slowly dismounted, "I never feared for you my son. I knew you would be successful. How timely your arrival to turn the tide of the battle."

Boromir embraced his father but shook his head, "I can not take much credit. The victory belongs to Aragorn," he knew that his companion's name would have travelled far by now and his father would know who he was. Boromir indicated to his friend who he was sure considered running but instead stepped forward.

"My lord Steward," Aragorn bowed vowing in his mind to kill Boromir later.

Denethor narrowed his eyes at Aragorn, oh he remembered this man, Captain Thorngil he had called himself when last they met. In his heart Denethor had always suspected that the man was more then he seemed and now all his suspicions were confirmed as he saw him once again, "Aragorn, you finally choose to return to Gondor," a smirk twisted his lips.

The Chieftain of the Rangers ignored the Steward's baiting as he stepped out of his men who still surrounded him. He felt Halbarad's hand rest on his elbow reminding him that he was not alone, "It has been a long time my lord," he said with a slight bow of his head, thinking on how badly Denethor had aged, "Last time we met on vastly different terms," he added thinking back to his service under Denethor's father, although circumstances were different the reception was the same, Denethor was never fond of him.

Denethor frowned at Aragorn but now turned to Boromir, "There is a celebration in honour of your return," he informed his son, he glanced back at Aragorn, "Of course you and your men are welcome as well," he turned, "Come we have much to discuss and celebrate," he did not wish to be polite, for now that Aragorn had returned to Gondor it jeopardized any claim Boromir could make to become king. The Stewards had ruled so long and now they were so close to ascending to the throne, but just as they were about to claim what they deserved the heir decided to creep from the shadows.

Faramir fell into line behind his father and Boromir moved forward to do the same but Aragorn spoke once again, "I thank you for you hospitality my lord," he said politely, "But I can not attend. I have much yet to do. But with your permission I would enter the city to see my companions who lie in the houses of the healing."

The Steward's family stopped and Denethor turned once more to Aragorn, "You have permission to enter the city, but surely your men wish to celebrate and rest?"

Aragorn looked at his Rangers, "They can do as they wish, they have no orders. But I will not celebrate, the war is not yet over."

Denethor frowned, "We have won."

"You have won the day," Gandalf said, "But the war is not over. Within the walls of Mordor our enemy already regroups, preparing to strike again."

The Steward turned to his son, "Boromir, surely you have plans on how to fight the enemy and to drive them back once again?"

The Captain of Gondor realised he had been pulled into a battle between Aragorn and Denethor and he was hesitant to take a side, for he loved his father and knew he was a noble man, but Aragorn had proven his worth time and time again and he did not want to insult the man, although he felt Aragorn would not grudge him if he did speak against him.

"Our best hope lies with Frodo who bears the ring to Mordor," Boromir said cautiously hoping not to upset either of the men.

Gandalf nodded in agreement, "But that does not mean we can not aid him."

"It would seem there is much to be discussed," Denethor said looking upon all those who stood, "I will call a council tomorrow."

Aragorn bowed, "Very well my lord. My men and I will be setting up camp here outside the gates. Please send word to me," he knew that someone would ensure that Aragorn made it to the council meeting.

Denethor departed with his sons and Aragorn turned to Gandalf, "I will go to the houses of the healing," he told the wizard, "But I will not linger, when my work is done I will return here. I do not wish to start a political war at a time such as this."

Gandalf nodded, "Very wise Aragorn."

-0=0=0-

Elladan and Elrohir, so alike in appearance that few could tell them apart walked on either side of Aragorn, a man who they saw as their brother for it was their father who had raised him and instilled in the king-to-be his sense of honour, pride and his humble nature.

Gandalf and Boromir had both resided within the city the previous night, Aragorn, true to his word had slept in a tent with his men and the Sons of Elrond. Now, together they moved to the council, Halbarad was also attending having gone earlier on while Aragorn had talked Gimli down explaining that Denethor and his advisors would never listen to him or Legolas, as it was Aragorn knew he had a hard battle ahead as he tried to make his opinions heard.

They entered the citadel and were greeted by Boromir accompanied by Halbarad.

"Most are already here," Boromir told them, "Already the bicker among themselves, they claim that the war is no longer theirs to fight."

Aragorn nodded, "Well then, it looks as if I will have to change their minds. Does Eomer attend?"

"He does, but he is yet to speak," Halbarad replied.

The heir to the throne of Gondor nodded moving forward. He threw open the doors to the throne room where the council was been held. All around the table turned to look upon that man that entered. He was dressed as a Ranger but his presence was Kingly and commanding. Upon the foreheads of both Aragorn and his brothers were silver stars. The Ranger was adorned in a fine Elvish cloak that was pinned to his left breast with both the star of the Dunedain Rangers and the leaf of Lorien gifted to him by the Lady of the Golden wood. On his left hand he wore the ring of Barahir, around his neck was the Elfstone and at his side Anduril.

Denethor felt his heart clench with a sense of foreboding as he looked upon the man who not the night before had claimed that he would make no claim upon the throne at this time, for this man was Kingly even when dressed as a lowly Ranger.

Gandalf straightened up, "My lords, may I present the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir and their foster brother, Aragorn son of Arathorn the heir of Isuildur."

Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, brother in-law of Denethor was the first to rise and he walked over to where Aragorn stood. He knelt before the man but before any words could leave his lips Aragorn spoke, "Rise, I will have no one bow before me. I am not the king," he looked at Denethor, "You still answer to your Steward and I come here as Cheiftain of the Dunedaine Rangers."

Aragorn seated himself by Gandalf and Elrohir sat beside him while Elladan and Halbarad remained standing. Aragorn watched as Boromir joined his father at the head of the table, his grey eyes then moved to Eomer who looked relieved to see his friend in the council.

Denethor was quick to draw attention away from Aragorn and back to what was been discussed, "We have just finished fighting for Minas Tirith, the men are tired, injured or dead, our city is in ruins. We must now focus on rebuilding not going after the enemy, we need not fight for anyone else."

Eomer's eyes hardened and with a look of approval from Aragorn he rose, "Forgive me Lord Denethor, but Rohan rode to aid you in your hour of need and we will ride again to continue to protect the free people of Middle Earth."

"You have the gratitude of Gondor, but the war has ended now. We have driven enemy forces back."

"Only for now," Gandalf said softly, "The enemy rebuilds behind his walls and we will not survive another attack."

"And what do you propose that we do?" Denethor asked the wizard, "We can not invade Mordor, it would be suicide."

"Right now a Hobbit carries the ring ever closer to Mount Doom," Elladan's musical voice was harsh with the gravity of the situation, "he is our only hope of victory."

"If we have such faith in this creature from myth why must we do anything?" one of the advisors asked.

"Because Sauron is looking for him," Gandalf said, "We must draw the eye of Sauron away and give him something else to focus on."

"Our army will not do that," A Gondorian Captain spoke, "The Dark Lord need only keep his gates shut and when he is ready open them and crush us with this army you claim he has amassed."

"That is why I will go," Aragorn spoke, "Long has Sauron hunted me, and long have I eluded him, but no more. I will face him at the gates of Mordor even if I must go there alone. I will draw his eye to me and give Frodo any chance I can."

"You will not ride alone," Eomer said looking across the table, "All that is left of my riders and myself will accompany you to what ever end."

"That Rangers of Ithilian are yours to command," Faramir said rising from his seat.

"And the men of Dol Amroth," Imrahil said, "I would proudly ride behind you into battle."

Denethor scowled, "It is a fools errand you go on Aragorn, those who follow will surely go to their deaths."

"I am aware of that," Aragorn replied looking up the table, "I will have nobody go who does not wish to. But if we fail they will be the last defences against Sauron."

"Any man who will follow my command will follow you into battle as will I," It was Boromir who spoke now, "I will not cower within these walls while others die defending her. You have led me far Aragorn and I would trust no other to lead me to the Black Gates of Mordor."

"And this is your decision?" Denethor had turned to his eldest son a pang of betrayal swelling within him.

Boromir nodded, "It is father. I have followed Aragorn here and seen him in battle, seen his compassion and nobility, his bravery and honour. There is no other man I would follow."

Aragorn smiled bowing his head, "Thank you Boromir," his eyes looked over all those who had declared that they would follow him. He took a deep breath, "We ride at Dawn," he said rising from his seat, "Make sure all your men are ready, meet me on the fields," he bowed his head to Denethor, "My lord," he said respectfully before departing with Halbarad and the Sons of Elrond.

-0=0=0-

Victory. The army had returned, many had died, but they were victorious and Sauron was defeated. In the houses of the healing lay Frodo, the Ring bearer, by his side was Gandalf and another Hobbit called Sam at all times. Other members of the fabled Fellowship wondered around the Citadel guests of Boromir. Lady Eowyn of Rohan and Faramir had been seen spending much time together as well and Eomer made plans to depart back to Rohan with the body of Theoden who lay in Gondor's tomb of kings. Aragorn had made himself scarce in the days following his return, no one seemed to know where he was hiding as no one reported seeing him with his men in the tents they had set up at the city gates. His banner flew in the wind reminding the people of Gondor of his existence and yet he made no appearance.

It was a week after Sauron had been defeated when Denethor and Aragorn met. The heir of kings was dressed in silver and black cloth of Elvish make he had entered the throne room with the Elf stone around his neck, Barahir on his finger and Anduril on his hip.

"The war has been won Denethor," he said to the Steward giving him no title, "These lands will now be at peace."

Denethor nodded his head slowly, looking at Aragorn with a blank look on his face. He neither smiled nor frowned, his face betraying nothing. The last thing that he wanted to do was give anything away. "Yes, peace. We have fought hard for it, but it is here now." But now, what would happen? He didn't want to think about it.

Aragorn nodded, "None who live now know life without the Shadow of Sauron. No man of Gondor remembers a time when the Steward was not ruling them," he left his words open, encouraging Denethor to speak openly with him.

"It has been a long and dark time," Denethor agreed keeping his face blank and giving nothing away.

Aragorn's grey eyes bore into the Steward, "Since I arrived I have flown my banner and the people of Gondor have seen it. I lead the army into Battle at the Black Gates. I have sought out Gandalf many times in this past week and he told me that you have made it clear you will not bow to a Ranger like myself, although I predicted as much before I came here."

"Because Boromir has more right to be king then you," Denethor growled at the Ranger, "He is loyal to the people, he knows the people. You came here once under false name and then fled. What will stop you from leaving again? What binds you here Aragorn? Your people are in the North not here."

"Boromir followed me into battle Denethor. He declared me his king and he would have come with me here today if I had allowed it," Aragorn said calmly.

Denethor scowled at the Ranger who stood before him, his struggle within was clear on his face especially to Aragorn who stood calmly waiting for the Steward to speak. Gandalf had been right, he had no real power to deny Aragorn's return to the throne should Aragorn choose to take his crown, "What do you want from me Aragorn?" he spat out.

"I want peace," Aragorn replied, "If I am to take the throne I will not want to fight a civil war because you want to dispute my claim, nor do I want to remove you from office as that will also bring discontent among the people. I need your support," he knew what he was saying was an insult to them both.

"I can not serve under you," Denethor replied, "But I will give my consent to your Kingship," a pointless gesture since there was nothing Denethor could do to stop Aragorn becoming King should he choose to take the throne by force.

Aragorn nodded bowing his head, "Once you have done that I will relieve you of your duties as Steward, you will be free to go where ever you desire. Faramir will take your place."

Denethor frowned. "Yes, king." He refused to say 'my' king to Aragorn. Turning, he stormed out of the room and towards somewhere else. He didn't even really know where he was going, just that he wanted to be somewhere that was not near the new king. He knew that this was going to happen and he had been powerless to stop it.

Aragorn watched him depart, taking a moment to observe the throne that he would soon sit on he also turned his back and left the room heading back out of the throne room to take council with Gandalf on how to proceed. Denethor may have stated that he would step aside but there was much yet to do.

Okay, so this was written as a one shot, but I do have ideas if I want to continue it. What do you think? Do you want more?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes! I shall continue! I have planned the story out and will type it when I have time. I work full time and study at the moment so time is an issue. Sadly my amazing BETA is so busy since she is at University now so this story has only been proof read by myself, I apologise for any mistakes.**

Denethor waited just within the gates of Minas Tirith, he felt humiliated as he stood watching the procession come closer to the city. After he and Aragorn had spoken a week earlier the Chieftain of the Dunedain had fled once more. He and his people moved from the gates and to Cormallen, with them went the Fellowship of the Ring, the newly crowned King of Rohan, his sister Eowyn and Faramir. The Steward's younger son had fallen for the maiden and she for him, once Denethor would have rejoiced the fact that Faramir had made himself useful by forging an alliance between Gondor and Rohan, but now it angered him as it increased the bond that Aragorn had forged with Eomer.

The procession came closer and soon they were within sight, beside Denethor was Hurin, the Key Master and all around were knights and Lords of both Gondor and Rohan. The Steward of Gondor looked upon Aragorn as he dismounted, he was dressed in finery for the first time in Denethor's presence and bitterly the Steward wondered who had forced the man to clean himself up. He was clad in black mail with silver, a long mantle of pure white was clasped at his throat by a green stone and his head was bare save for the star bound to his head with a silver piece of thread. Boromir was on his left and Faramir on his right, behind them proceeded the Fellowship and the Dunedain.

Denethor stepped forward to meet Aragorn before he entered the city, Aragorn stopped before him. They stood there for a long moment staring each other down. Eventually Denethor spoke, "People of Gondor, before you stands Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isuildur, son of Elendil of Numenor. The King has come to claim his throne. Shall he enter the city?"

The people shouted out with joy, "Yea!" they cried.

Denethor's voice was quiet so only Aragorn would hear him, "Your people await you," his voice was bitter, "Once that crown is on your head you must keep your word and relieve me of my office."

Aragorn nodded, "It will be done," he said walking forward into the city, Denethor fell into step behind him.

All watched as they proceeded forward to where a Guard of the Citadel stood with a casket. Denethor stepped forward as it was opened, "Tradition of our realm dictates that the King should place the crown on his son's head lest he die before doing so. If he does die the uncrowned King must retrieve the crown from his father's tomb. However under the circumstances the crown has been retrieved for the King," Denethor explained to the people in a loud voice, he held the crown up for all to see, his anger and humiliation growing as he did this, after a moment he lowered the crown handing it to Aragorn, he would not put it on the man's head.

Aragorn took the crown and spoke, "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!" he then handed the crown to Faramir to the shock of all who stood before them, "It is by the valour and labour of many that I have come to claim my inheritance. In token of this I would have the Ring bearer bring the crown to Mithrandir and let him set it upon my head, if they will. It is through their labours that this war was won."

Faramir did as Aragorn bided and handed the crown to Frodo, the Halfling then walked to Gandalf passing the crown on to the White Wizard. Aragorn knelt before the Wizard as the crown was held aloft once more, slowly Gandalf lowered it onto Aragorn's head, "Now come the days of the King!" he called and then in a low voice said to Aragorn, "And may they be blessed."

Aragorn rose to his feet and cheering erupted around them, petals were thrown but the King did not move, his eyes shifted to Denethor and the Steward knelt before him. Rage burned within him forced to do this on bended knee. Slowly the people fell silent and Denethor spoke.

"I, Denethor, Steward of Gondor, surrender my office," he announced to the shock of many Gondorians, the nobles of course had seen this coming. Denethor thrust the white rod towards Aragorn and he took it.

"Stand Denethor, son of Ecthelion. You are relieved of all duties. Go forth and live as you see fit. A house has been arranged for you on the Sixth level of the city where you may reside if you so desire," Aragorn then turned away holding up the white rod, "The time of the Stewards is not yet over. I pass the mantle to Faramir, son of Denethor. May he serve the Kingdom well," he smiled handing the rod to Faramir who had knelt down. Once he rose the cheering started once again and Aragorn proceeded forward with his company.

-0=0=0-

In the days that followed Aragorn sat in the halls of Kings upon the white throne and many came to see him. Word spread quickly of how he was a just, fair and noble King. He pardoned the Easterlings and the Harad. To Faramir he gave Ithilien and named him the Prince of those lands. He declared that the Morgul Vale would be destroyed although he knew that it would be many years before any man dared dwell in those lands.

Many days of celebrations passed and when they were over Eomer and Eowyn departed home to make preparations for the return of Theoden's body and to tend to their people. But they promised to return before long passed, with them went the Son's of Elrond. The Fellowship remained within Minas Tirith at Aragorn's bidding, he would say very little of why he was so desperate for them to stay, but they remained as he asked.

Through out this time Denethor had locked himself in his new house having had all his belongings taken from the Steward's residence in the Seventh level. Boromir was his only visitor save for the servants that his son had organised to serve him. It was the day after Eomer and Eowyn left that Boromir came to his father.

The former Steward of Gondor sat before his fire place, it burned brightly its light the only light within the room. It was stuffy and hot and Boromir wondered how his father could bare it. The Captain of Gondor walked forward, "Father," he said softly, "You can not stay in here in this heat. The sun shines brighter then ever and our people are at peace. You should be happy, you should be out there among our people."

"Why should I be happy?" Denethor asked coldly, "The Stewards will pass forgotten into history. All our years of service will be forgotten now that the King has come."

"Aragorn would not have that, he has kept Fara-"

"Oh yes!" Denethor stood, "He passed you by and gave Faramir the white rod. Do you know why Boromir? Because he can control Faramir. He fears you standing against him."

Boromir swallowed as he stood face to face with his father, "This is madness," he said softly, "you are ill father. You need help."

Denethor snarled at his son, "Is this how every visit you make will be?" he demanded, "I want nothing to do with your King! He has stolen the throne from you! We would have had it if not for him!"

"If not for him we would not have won the war!" he turned away in frustration, "Just get out of this house once in awhile father, you may find happiness once again," the Captain of Gondor turned and left.

-0=0=0-

Much change happened within Gondor as the month of May passed. Aragorn had the White Tree uprooted and laid to rest in the silence of Rath Dinen, it was replaced with a sapling which was quick to flourish. Eomer returned to Gondor to claim Theoden's body but after his return no action was taken and the people began to wonder what was going on.

On Mid-Summers Eve, at the hour of twilight came a great company from the North. At the head were the Sons of Elrond dressed in fine silver Elvish cloth, behind them were Glorfindel and Erestor with all the house hold of Imladris. They were followed by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel riding upon white steeds. Finally with a company of Dunedain rode Lord Elrond himself, by his side was Arwen, radiant and beautiful, she seemed to glow.

They arrived on the Seventh level where Aragorn waited with the Fellowship, Faramir, Eomer, Eowyn and the house hold of Dol Amroth. All could sense his joy and nervousness as he stood waiting for his bride. The procession came into the Citadel followed by nobles of the city who had been invited after Faramir, Boromir and Imrahil reminded Aragorn that even though he wanted a private ceremony he was a King now and it was good relations.

Arwen and Elrond walked forward through the people towards Aragorn, the people of Gondor were surprised when Aragorn bowed to Elrond first. The Elvish Lord smiled bowing back, "Hail Elessar King of Gondor and Arnor," he said handing the man the sceptre of Annúminas followed by the hand of his daughter.

Aragorn bowed his head to Elrond once again, "You give me the greatest gift on this day," he said to the Elvish Lord.

The Wedding was done in the traditions of Gondor with a minister uniting the Evenstar and the Elfstone. The celebrations that night were greater then the day of the coronation. Gandalf set off fire works from the high tower and they exploded over the city in great colours. There was much joy, dancing and music.

In the Citadel the joy was the greatest. A great feast was held in the feasting hall and once the eating was done Aragorn took his bride's hand and led her out of the doors and into the courtyard. There was much muttering among the nobles of Gondor but those who knew the King let him go without a word.

The light of the full moon and the stars shone down illuminating the court yard, the White tree was flourishing where it stood guarded by four knights. Holding his bride's hand Aragorn led her to the edge of the courtyard and they looked out over the fields of Pelennor, "This is our Kingdom," he said softly to her, "My gift to you."

"Already you have given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for," her voice was musical as she touched her husbands cheek, "your love," they shared a soft and passionate kiss. The music flowed from the Hall of Kings and together they began to dance under the light of the moon.

That was how they were found when Halbarad went in search of them, the Dunedain smiled, "Planning on keeping all the dancing to yourself?" he inquired moving towards his cousin, "Your guests are missing you," he informed the King, "and I believe many are edging to dance with their new Queen."

Arwen smiled, "Then let us go back inside," she said stepping away from her husband, "I shall be yours once all the celebrations are over."

There were many people dancing now in the clear area of the hall, Aragorn and Arwen joined in, but all too soon the Queen was swept away from her King as Boromir asked for a dance.

"You are fairer then I remember," he complimented her, "Aragorn spoke of you often on our journey and it gladdens my heart to know that now he has you."

"And I have him," Arwen replied with a smile, "I am glad to see that you returned home safely and I can not express my thanks enough, for I know you kept Estel safe."

"He protected me as much as I protected him," Boromir replied, "Your husband is a brave and noble man, in his short rein he has already won the hearts of many. May your rule and marriage be long and blessed," he kissed her hand as the song ended.

Arwen curtsied looking around for her husband, she spotted him as the next song began, he was dancing with Eowyn of Rohan, Eowyn had not officially met her but she could see that her husband was talking. Faramir approached her offering a dance and she accepted.

Aragorn spoke in a hushed voice to Eowyn as they danced, "I am happy for you and Faramir," he said, "He is a good and noble man and I know that he will treat you well."

"I love him," Eowyn said, "You are right, he is honourable and great," she swallowed, "But I still love you," she confessed, "I know I should not, Faramir is everything I desire and more."

Aragorn smiled sadly, "You will forget your love for me soon. Love me as a King as you wish, but do not love the man you think that I am, he does not exist," he cupped her cheek, "Be happy, that is all I ask," he kissed her hand and departed.

Arwen spent the night dancing with many men. Imrahil spoke of her beauty and how rightly she matched their noble King. Eomer was more bold in his statements jokingly saying that with any luck she could clean up the Ranger and tame him. Already Aragorn had confided in Eomer his desire to escape the walls of Minas Tirith.

Aragorn danced with many women of Gondor but eventually he pardoned himself and sat down, Boromir took a seat beside him, "Boromir, why are you sitting?" The King asked, "There are many unclaimed women dancing, surely one of them rouses your desires?"

Boromir shook his head, "There is only one woman in my life my dear King and she is content now that a King resides within her once again."

Aragorn chuckled, "Your love of Gondor is admirable my friend. Very well, for now you shall have your way. But I expect that one day soon you shall come to me asking for the right to marry a lady who has stolen your heart," he silenced Boromir before he could reply, "A woman who can bare child and continue your line," he amended before the Captain could snap back another reply.

Eventually the night came to an end for the King and Queen who slipped away to their bed chambers for their first night as man and wife.

While they were at peace enjoying their union, on the Sixth level Denethor looked out at the celebrations with disdain his anger towards Aragorn rapidly growing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Short chapter, but very much pushing the plot forward.

The Celebrations lasted for several weeks, so joyous were the people of Gondor they did not want to end the celebrations. Aragorn managed to run the Kingdom around the celebrating of the people. The people of Minas tirith spent their days toiling and working but come night fall there was music and dancing. Although Aragorn wished to get them all back to business he had not the heart to end it. Eventually however he did and the people obeyed their King.

It was the first night of silence, Denethor had been visited many times by both Boromir and Faramir over the past weeks. His sons had pleaded with him and urged him to leave the house and tonight he was leaving. There was an exclusive tavern on the Fifth level only nobles and knights were allowed to visit, although he had lost the title of Steward Denethor had remained a Lord, dressing in furs as he had always done the former Steward left his house.

The Lion's Den was quiet on this night, there were few patrons and Denethor's eyes were immediately drawn to Lord Christoph and Sir Ternyo. The former Steward moved over to the two men who he called friends.

"Denethor," Christoph bowed his head, "It is good to see you. I had started to fear that I would never see you leave that house of yours," he filled a goblet with the fine wine he and his companion drank and sat it down for the former Steward.

Denethor looked at the man, "I have only left now that it has fallen silent in the city. I could not bear the constant celebrations. They mock me and all that my line has done while the King has been absent. This King ran around in the North living carefree while his people suffered."

"You speak treason," Ternyo smirked, "But I agree. I have been serving as part of the Royal Guard. The King is an odd man, eccentric to say the least. I also have found him to be weak. He has released and pardoned all deserters and traitors from the war. He has forgiven our enemies and let them return to their lands with the promise that he will go there himself and draw up treaties and alliances."

Denethor made a sound of disgust, "Weak indeed," he agreed, "and now the Stewards will be forgotten. Boromir is nothing more than a guard to the King and Faramir no more than a symbol and over time he will fade into obscurity and be forgotten in Ithilien. I can not stand by and see my sons disgraced as I was."

Denethor now had the absolute attention of both men, Ternyo was nodding, "I swore to protect the Steward of Gondor and now to be forced to swear myself to some wild man from the North is a disgrace."

"He is raising taxes for the rich and lowering them for the poor. Why should we suffer when we have worked hard to gain positions of authority and wealth?" Christoph added.

Denethor looked between the two men, "Gentlemen, I think we should dispose of this unworthy King, once he is gone we will ensure Boromir is placed on the throne."

"And how should we do that?" Ternyo asked.

Denethor smirked leaning in close, "That depends on what it takes. Either he flees back into the shadows or he dies."

-0=0=0-

The following weeks Ternyo turned his attention to finding other guards and knights who were still loyal to the Steward. It was a tedious task, he could not allow any to think he was anything but loyal to the King until he was certain that they were not. Much to the joy of himself, Christoph and Denethor Boromir had promoted him as one of the King's personal Knights. Ternyo was quick to start winning favour. He knew that the King truly liked him for he was trusted with the King's wife when she went into the city. Ternyo was actually rather fond of Lady Arwen, she was a noble and respectable woman and would talk to him as she walked. He could not say the same for the other Elves, they made him feel uncomfortable, especially the Lady Galadriel who he swore looked into his very soul.

Due to his closeness to the King and Queen two days before the great company was scheduled to depart and go to Rohan he had come to the Lion's Den to speak urgently with his fellow conspirators. The tavern was more crowded then he would have liked, he did not want to be over heard lest he lose his head.

"Ternyo," Denethor greeted, "I did not think you would come this night, not so close to your departure from the city."

The Knight sat down taking the goblet of wine offered to him, they always drank the finest of wines when they met, "I bring troubling news," he said in a low voice, "The Queen is pregnant. The Elves say they can sense life inside her."

"The King has been busy then," Christoph smirked.

"This is no laughing matter," Denethor's voice was low and grave, "If she gives birth to that child the King's line will be secured. I doubt we'll be able to drive Aragorn back into the North, nor would his death give Boromir the throne. My son, so noble would help the Queen raise the boy and once he comes of age he will take the throne."

"What are you suggesting?" Christoph asked.

"I am suggesting that we kill the Queen," Denethor growled making sure no one was over hearing them, "Three birds with one stone. No heir, no Queen and no King. Aragorn will fade away without his wife beside him."

"And who would perform such a heinous crime?" Ternyo growled, "The Queen and her unborn child are innocent. Kill the King and surely the Queen will sail with her father when he leaves Middle Earth."

"Do you really think so?" Christoph asked, "She bound herself to the King, she will remain and raise his child."

"If you can not stomach the task surely one of the other people unhappy with the King's rule will. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good," Denethor said leaning in close to Ternyo, "If you want to secure the throne for Boromir and bring glory back to the Stewards we will have to make sacrifices. Understood?"

"Yes," Ternyo lowered his eyes in defeat.

Two days later the company departed Minas Tirith.


	4. Chapter 4

The funeral of Theoden and the union of Faramir and Eowyn were both spectacular events and at their end the company began to divide. The Elves and Dunedain had to continue their journey Northwards with the Hobbits and Mithrandir, Legolas and Gimli were off to explore together as they promised before returning to their own Kingdoms. Aragorn and Boromir were to stay in Rohan to draw up treaties with Eomer, but first they were going to journey one last time with the Fellowship. One final journey for the nine walkers.

Ternyo had been entrusted by the King to take two of the best knights and guard the Queen during his absence. Part of him wished that the King had not done that, it gave him the opportunity he needed to kill the Queen. He would much rather kill the King then the Queen who he saw as innocent, Denethor however did have a point, should the unborn child survive the throne would never pass to Boromir. And so Ternyo did as the King asked and chose two knights to remain with him to guard the Queen should anything unforseen happen. If only the King knew where the danger really lay.

The three knights stood by the Queen as she farewelled those who had accompanied her to Minas Tirith for her wedding. Galadriel approached her granddaughter and smiled lovingly, "Naaramie Undomiel," she said in her unearthly voice as she stepped forward and embraced the other Elf. The Elf Queen's blue eyes focused on Ternyo and seemed to pierce his soul and he heard her voice inside his head. _"Continue on this path son of Turin and great ruin will come to you," _she warned as she pulled away touching Arwen's cheek before stepping aside for Celeborn.

Aragorn was the last to come to Arwen, "Travel safe my love," Arwen said kissing his cheek, "And come back to me swiftly."

Aragorn smiled stroking his wife's cheek, "As my Lady commands. I shall return to you soon," he moved away farewelling Eomer before mounting his horse.

Arwen watched them until they passed into the lower city, escorted by the King's knights she moved up the stairs and to the Golden Hall, there she stood watching the horses ride West towards their first destination. She turned her head as Eowyn approached her side and a smile graced the Queen's lips. She had become fast friends with the Rohirric Shield Maiden. Arwen took her friend's hand in her own, "I hate watching him ride away, even when I know he will soon return to me."

Eowyn smiled at her friend, "Be at ease my Lady. Here in the Golden Hall you will be well taken care of until he returns to you."

-0=0=0-

Aragorn could find no rest at Helms Deep, he wondered the halls of the great fortress under the light of the moon his mind far away as he wondered aimlessly.

"And what darkness troubles your mind?" Aragorn turned to Elrond as the Elf Lord approached the King of men, "You have everything now Estel. Arwen is here to love you and help you in your labours and through her you have my joy, although my heart aches for the fate of my daughter, I know that this was her choice and there is no other man worthy of her."

"Arwen brings me great joy and the promise of a child has only lightened my spirits further, and yet a shadow plagues my mind. I fear that not all is as it seems and many trials yet await me."

Elrond rested a hand on the King's shoulder and was surprised when Aragorn turned into him and embraced the Elf, without hesitation Elrond wrapped his arms around the man, "Oh Estel," he said softly, "Many trials await but already you have survived the hardest of them. I trust the world of men in your safe keeping. Now trust yourself."

"I do not know what I will do without you Adar."

"You will live my son. Often will my mind turn to you and watch over you from Valinor. Forever will I love you."

The company departed at dawn's first light, Gandalf led the company towards Isengard, behind him Aragorn rode with Boromir on one side and Halbarad on the other.

"Your mood has lightened," Boromir observed, "That is good, the men sensed your unease and it made them also uneasy. Now that the shadow is gone will you not tell me what it was?"

"The shadow is gone," Aragorn nodded, "But still I can not tell you where it came from, for I do not know myself," he looked back to the South towards Edoras praying for the safety of his wife.

-0=0=0-

It had been eleven days since Aragorn had departed and Arwen was anxious for her husbands return. She had tried to distract herself by attending Eomer's court as his honoured guest and listening to the Rohirrim converse. The Queen had even made herself useful encouraging the bond rapidly forming between Lothriel of Dol Amroth and Eomer. To see Eomer happy and married would gladden the hearts of all, not to mention it would further strengthen the bonds between Gondor and Rohan although Arwen doubted it was needed now with the friendship between the Kings and the union of Eowyn and Faramir.

"You have a far away look in your eyes my lady, may I know where you wonder?" Arwen turned her head to look upon Faramir who had seated himself beside her at the evening meal.

"Much is on my mind," she informed the Steward, her eyes flicked to Eomer and Lothriel who were talking, "For the most part I am taking joy in love. With any luck there will be another wedding soon," she explained.

Faramir chuckled, "You and Elessar bring much joy, your own union, your…" he nodded to her still flat belly, "And now you pushing for another royal wedding. Great times are ahead of us with you two upon the throne."

Arwen laughed musically, "We can not claim all the joy of the world. It belongs to many," the Queen said, "But a joy it will be when the day comes."

The Queen and Steward spoke for awhile but eventually Arwen rose from her seat, "King Eomer," she approached the King of Rohan, "I bid you good night, for the hour grows late and I must rest."

Eomer bowed his head, "Sleep well my Lady."

Ternyo and Herdin escorted Arwen and her maid to the Queen's chambers, arriving at the door she smiled kindly, "Thank you, but you need not stand guard by my door," she said, "I am quite safe here and it must be awfully boring when you stand here all night."

Ternyo smiled at the Queen, "Your husband, our liege asked us to look after you and protect you. It is an honour for us to stand guard."

The Queen smiled, "Very well, if it pleases you," she entered the room closing the door behind her.

Ternyo and Herdin were silent for awhile, they waited until the maid left and was long gone before speaking, "It must be done tonight," Ternyo whispered to Herdin.

Herdin nodded, he did not have the scruples that slowed Ternyo down, for the honour of the Stewards he would do anything, "Go then. I will complete this task."

Herdin waited outside the Queen's room until the night was silent and all had retired. The knight slowly grasped the door handle pushing down on it and easing the door open. Arwen was truly a sight to behold the moon and stars shone their light through the window and onto her bathing her in a haunting light. Her hair flowed around her face as she seemed to glow. Herdin approached the bed drawing a dagger from his belt, standing over the Queen he moved to plunge the knife into her chest.

Arwen moved fast rolling aside and drawing the dagger from under her pillow and slashing, "Guards!" she cried, "Gaurds!" she cut Herdin across the wrist forcing him to drop the dagger, "Guards!"

Rohirric guards raced into the room restraining Herdin, Faramir who resided with Eowyn in the next room had come in with his wife. He froze looking at the scene before him, "What is this?" he cried moving over to the Queen, "My Lady are you alright?"

Arwen leant in to the Steward, "I am unhurt," she assured him staring at Herdin, "My husband will deal with him upon his return," she said, "I can only hope that is soon."

"Come Lady," Faramir said Eowyn going to Arwen's other side, "You may spend the rest of the night in our chambers and I will guard you."

"Thank you Faramir," Arwen said pulling a robe around her body.

Faramir turned to one of the Rohirrim, "Rouse Eomer, he must know of this and find Ternyo he was charged with the Queen's safety and the knights who protect her."

The Steward and his wife took Arwen to their chambers and sat her down wrapping a blanket around her and offering her water while they waited for Eomer. It was not long before the King of the Rohirrim entered, "What happened?"

"Herdin, one of the King's knights tried to kill the Queen," Faramir said in a grave voice, "Ternyo has been sent for."

Eomer approached the Queen, "My Lady," he knelt before her taking the Elf's hands in his own, "Allow me to send some of my own men to guard you until your husband's return. They love Aragorn, he earned their respect and they will guard you with their lives."

Arwen shook her head, "The Knights swore themselves to my husband and they have betrayed me. I can not trust knights of another realm if I can not trust knights from my own."

"These knights are known to me," Eomer assured Arwen, "They are friends of myself and your husband. You will be safe."

Arwen touched Eomer's cheek, "Thank you Eomer."

Ternyo entered the room bowing, "My Lady, forgive me. I did not know that Herdin was a traitor."

Arwen looked at Ternyo with caution, "It will be my husband who deals with this issue until then I trust Lord Eomer with my protection. You are relieved of your duties until my Lord returns."

"My Lady, your husband charged me with your protection a-"

"And what a fine job you have done," Eomer rose, "The Queen has made her decision. Be gone Ternyo and await your Lord's return."

Ternyo bowed, anger and shame boiled inside him as he walked away. Herdin had failed and now it would be much harder to get close to the Queen. Denethor would not be pleased and this could easily bring all their plans to ruin.

Arwen and Eowyn retired to the bed together while Eomer and Faramir stayed awake ready to protect Arwen should another threat rise.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you everyone for your amazing reviews and support. As a treat I give you chapter 5 early. Once again I have read over the chapter several times on my own but still do not have a Beta to check for me.**

Aragorn could give no explanation for his desire to make such haste on his final day of travel back to Edoras, he had been rather leisurely in his pace until this day. In the grey dawn he had roused his knights, in the chill of the morning they had mounted their steeds and made haste towards Edoras. Boromir had heard some of the knights say it was the King's desire to hasten back to his beloved Queen, but the Captain of Gondor knew his friend too well, something else drove his punishing pace.

The ten Dunedain who had decided to remain with their chieftain easily kept pace with the King, they asked no questions of him nor made idle speculation for his behaviour. They merely followed trusting Aragorn and his unknown reasons as they had always done.

The company returned at midday, at the gates to Edoras a messenger awaited them, "King Elessar," he said bowing his head, "Eomer-King bids thee make haste to him in the throne room. A matter of urgency has arisen."

The King did not hesitate, he urged his horse forward and steed surged into the city. Boromir quickly despatched orders for the men to rest unsure if they would be called upon again soon. With the men taken care of Boromir followed Aragorn and Halbarad who had ridden after his King and cousin. At the steps to Medesuld Aragorn dismounted and began to race up the stairs with Boromir and Halbarad on his heels.

The door wardens opened the double doors without question allowing Aragorn to go in, "What happened?" Aragorn cried as his eyes swept the room a sense of relief coming over him when he saw Arwen safely sitting at one of the tables with Eowyn, Faramir, Imrahil and Lothriel.

Eomer rose from the throne looking to Arwen who had also risen and begun to make her way to her husband. No one dared speak as all looked upon the Gondorian King who was once more growing worried by the silence around him. It was Faramir who finally dared to speak, "Treason, my King," he said in his soft spoken voice, "Last night Herdin attempted to slay the Queen in her sleep."

Aragorn immediately turned to Arwen who stood at arms length, he looked her up and down for signs of injury, "As you can see he was unsuccessful," Arwen soothed quickly, "I am unhurt," the King stepped forward embracing his wife.

"Herdin is been held in the dungeons," Eomer informed Aragorn as he embraced his wife, "The other two knights were sent to wait in the main city until your return. Faramir, Eowyn and myself took it upon ourselves to guard Arwen until your return."

"Surely there must be some mistake," Boromir looked upon those who were gathered, "Summon Ternyo, he chose Herdin as a trust knight to protect the Queen."

Eomer nodded to an attendant who went to fetch Ternyo as requested. Aragorn who was still holding his beloved in his arms turned to Boromir and Halbarad. He studied Boromir for a long moment before turning to Halbarad, "Get our swiftest rider, send him to Lord Elrond and inform him what has happened. Send the second swiftest to our kin and have him return with ten more men. I hate to take men from the North but at this time I can not trust my own knights it would seem," Halbarad bowed leaving the Golden Hall, Eomer sent another attendant after him to arrange for their two swiftest horses for the Dunedain who would be sent.

"You are telling my father?" Arwen demanded, "You will only confirm his beliefs that I am in danger living among men."

"And are you not?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow at his wife, "Last night one of my own knights who swore an oath to the crown tried to kill you. I would blame him not if he requests you return to Rivendell and I would send you."

Boromir stepped forward, "Perhaps you are been a bit hasty," he said to his King as Ternyo entered through the doors, "Speak first to Ternyo and to Herdin. Find out what is happening before you make rash decisions."

Aragorn turned to Ternyo, "Sir Ternyo," he released Arwen now and stepped forward, he was aware of Eomer close by standing a little behind him, "I entrusted you with my lady's life, I asked you to pick your best knights to guard her while I was away. And now I come back to discover one of these men tried to kill her. What have you to say for yourself?"

Ternyo knelt before the King, his submission to the man leaving a bitter taste in his mouth and he was angered by the fact that Herdin had failed to kill the Queen, he suspected it would be hard now to find another opportunity. He had failed Denethor, "My King," he said slowly raising his head.

"Rise Ternyo and let me hear your explanation," Aragorn's voice was firm and unwavering.

Ternyo rose as the King bid him to, "I can offer no explanation my Lord-King. This treachery was unforseen by me. Herdin and I have served together for many years as knights of Gondor, he was most trusted to me and I knew he was one of the best of your knights. You asked me to take the best to keep the Queen safe. I did what I judged to be right and I failed. I am sorry my King."

Aragorn looked at his knight for several long moments before resting his hand upon his shoulder, "Treachery is often hidden from us," he agreed dropping his hand, "I myself did not foresee this."

Aragorn looked to Boromir who stood back a bit but not far from Ternyo, "Boromir, all my knights were chosen by you-"

"Aragorn, if I had suspected or had any doubts about any of these men I never would have selected them to be part of the Royal Guard," Boromir said quickly.

The King's eyes softened, "I know," he nodded, "I know that this was as unforseen to you as it was to me. I was blind to think all would be well when I took the throne, there are many who are not so happy to see a King back," Denethor was definitely at the top of the list, he thought to himself but was far too respectful of his Steward and Captain to say as much about their father.

Aragorn turned on his heels and looked to Eomer, the King of Rohan returned a grim look, "Let your men rest," he said to the other King, "My own royal guards will protect you and the Queen."

Boromir cried out, "No! Aragorn. Do not dishonour all the men because of the actions of one."

The Gondorian King spun around to face his Captain, "I do not now know which of them I can trust," he replied calmly, "Eomer, I will accept you offer with my most grateful thanks," he said still looking at Boromir who's face had become one of shock, "Captain Boromir, I want you to take the knights back to Minas Tirith after I have questioned Herdin. You will take him back with you."

"Arago-"

"You will do as your King commands Boromir. Tell the men to prepare and then we will speak with Herdin. You will leave in the morning, go Boromir," reluctantly the Captain bowed his head and left.

Aragorn now turned to Faramir, the Steward nodded, "I understand my Lord, Eowyn and I will prepare to depart with my brother."

The King smiled, "Thank you, as soon as I return to Minas Tirith I will relieve you and you and Eowyn can come back here. I am sorry to do this to you."

Faramir bowed his head, "I understand," he assured his friend and Lord, "We will return to Minas Tirith and I will take command until your return."

When Boromir returned with Herdin between two Dunedain, Eomer had seated himself on the wooden throne, beside him stood Aragorn, he was an imposing and tall figure. Faramir and Boromir stood to the side of the dais. Herdin turned his head and saw Arwen sitting with Eowyn to the side of the hall, on the other side was Ternyo.

"Herdin, son of Herlo. You know why you have been bought before me in this manner. In the house of our ally the King of Rohan, you committed high treason and attempted to kill your Queen, a member of the royal family of whom you swore an oath to protect," Aragorn's voice was steady and dangerous, Herdin realised the King was still dressed in his travelling clothes and a weapons belt was around his waist with Anduril on his left hip and his Elven dagger on the small of his back. His left hand rested on the hilt of Anduril and Herdin swallowed thickly, "Speak man of Gondor. Who commanded you? Why did you do this? What has the Queen or myself done to warrant such an act of treason?"

Herdin lowered his eyes to the floor and said nothing, he would not betray Denethor or any who served in their attempts to get rid of this foreign King. Perhaps Aragorn was descended from Isuildur, but he and his ancestors had been absent from Gondor for so long. He knew nothing of their ways, he was a Northerner, a wild man as far as he was concerned.

"Speak man of Gondor," Aragorn growled.

"Man of Gondor I am," Herdin looked up at the King, "Which is more then I can say for the man who sits on Gondor's throne."

Aragorn gave no reaction to the intended insult, "Answer my questions," he said calmly.

"I will not answer any questions you pose to me, I answer only to true Gondorians."

"Then answer to me," Boromir stepped forward and walked towards Herdin and his two Dunedain guards, "Why did you try to kill the Queen?"

Herdin looked at his Captain, "I have the greatest love and respect for you Captain Boromir. You are a hero to all of Gondor, but you have been lead astray by this foreigner."

Boromir grabbed Herdin's jaw, "This 'foreigner' is the rightful King of Gondor returned to us to lead Gondor into the times of peace and prosperity."

The knight tightened his jaw his dark eyes staring into Boromir's, "You dishonour your father with your actions. The man whom you serve has no right to come and claim the throne in the manner in which he did. Then he did not even have the good mind to marry a Gondorian, instead he selects an Elvish Princess as if to show off his power to have whoever he desires. The Elf witch will poison our lands."

"Obviously your knowledge of Elves is limited," Aragorn growled, "but that is not the issue here. Are you saying you tried to kill your Queen because she is not Gondorian?"

"No," Herdin replied looking upon the King, "I attempted to kill her in the hopes you would fade away or flee without your Elvish whore!"

Aragorn's hand went to Anduril but he did not draw, his expression was cold and dangerous, "You wish to return to the rule of the Stewards?"

"Aye," Herdin nodded, "For they are true Gondorians."

The King nodded, "And who commands you in these behaviours? Which Lord put you up to this?"

"What makes you think I answer to anyone?"

"Because I know you are too thick to act alone. Someone else is giving the orders," Aragorn descended the stairs so he stood over Herdin, "and I will find out who one way or another."

"It will not he through me," Herdin assured.

Aragorn nodded, "You will stand trial when I return to Minas Tirith," he turned his back on the restrained traitor, "Send him back to the dungeons. He returns to Minas Tirith tomorrow morning with the rest of the knights," he kept his back turned as the Dunedain pulled Herdin back out of the Golden Hall. His eyes moved over to Arwen who gave her husband a half hearted smile.

"Aragorn, your decision to send back all the knight in disgrace is not a wise move," Aragorn listened as Boromir stepped forward to the first step of the dais, "You will anger many which right now is not to your advantage."

"What am I meant to do Boromir? Herdin tried to kill my wife and I refuse to put her at risk again. I can not trust any of the knights of Minas Tirith."

"One bad person does not incriminate everyone, you should know that better then anyone else," the captain moved around so Aragorn faced him.

"You are correct," Aragorn agreed, "Herdin may be the only one of my knights who hates me, but then he may not be. I can not put Arwen at risk," he explained, "and it is me they truly want gone. What is to stop them waiting until I am weak and unaware?"

"Aragorn, let me pick four knights to guard you and Arwen. If you send the knights back in disgrace you will cause more trouble."

"You selected all my knights Boromir. I love you as a brother, but I can't trust your judgement in these matters at this time. I am sorry Boromir, I truly am," Aragorn lowered his eyes, "Go, get some rest. You ride in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

The King's company had returned without the King, Denethor would have rejoiced if not for the words Faramir spoke on each level of the city. Aragorn had told his Steward what he wanted said and Faramir cried the words to the people of Gondor, "People of Gondor! Traitors live amongst us in our great city. Traitors who wish to destroy the peace we fought for! In Edoras one of the King's own knights attempted and failed to kill the Queen. His majesty, King Elessar bids his loyal people to keep their hope. He shall return as soon as his business is done in Rohan and he will personally find these traitors and purge the land of them!" the people had cheered at the Steward's words.

Denethor dared to approach his sons when they were finished making the announcement on the Sixth level, "If the King is in such danger why has he sent you back?" he asked Boromir looking up at his mounted son.

"His Rangers remain with him," Boromir informed his father, "All the knights were sent back in disgrace. Aragorn says he will trust none of them until he has found the traitors."

Denethor snarled, "How dare he treat you like that!" he cried, "That is a dishonour to you and to our family for you to be sent back like this."

"And it is deserved," Boromir replied sharply, "I hand picked everyone of those knights, I vouched their loyalty and their valour and now one of them tries to slaughter Arwen. This is partially my fault!"

The former Steward shook his head, "No, it is not. Those men have served Gondor for years, how are you expected to know who has straying loyalties?"

Boromir opened his mouth to respond but Faramir cut himself, "This is not the time nor the place to talk about these things," the current Steward reminded them, "Come brother we have things to do," he reminded the elder.

Boromir nodded, "I will see you when I have time," he promised his father, Faramir nodded to his sire before riding after the others who had taken Herdin to the Seventh level where he was to be held in the dungeons there, safe from any who may seek to cause harm to the would be assassin.

Denethor watched his sons leave growling slightly at the failure of Herdin and the implications of that failure. His mission to destroy Aragorn would be far harder now. He would consult with Christoph and Ternyo, they needed a new plan and soon.

-0=0=0-

Eomer entered the Golden Hall after his morning ride, he had been surprised that Aragorn had not joined him, for the past week the two kings had shared Eomer's morning ritual. The King of Rohan found his friend already in the hall sitting at one of the benches with Halbarad, the two Dunedain were smoking their pipes silently. Halbarad raised his eyes and bowed his head to acknowledge Eomer as he approached.

"You are looking far too glum for my liking," Eomer said sitting down beside Aragorn, "Do you wish to bring your dark thoughts to light and perhaps I can help ease your mind?"

The Gondorian King exhaled pulling the pipe from between his lips and slowly letting smoke stream from his lips, "Treachery lays heavy on my mind," he spoke honestly in a low voice, "The longer I am away the more likely my people are to stray. While I am absent the traitors can further spread their poison. My only hope lies in Faramir and Boromir, but even then…"

Halbarad reached across the table and rested his hand on Aragorn's wrist, "Do not think like that cousin."

"The people love you," Eomer reminded his friend, "You will return soon and find these traitors and your people will love you as you eradicate this turmoil."

Aragorn smiled softly, "Your faith is comforting," he turned and rested his hand on Eomer's shoulder, "Soon I will depart from here," the King told his friend, "My men should not be far off. I already suspect I know who is at the core of this treachery and I swear that I will find them and bring them to account. But first I will unearth all his allies and associates. To stop this I must stop them all. The head of the snake, I fear will not be good enough."

"You know who is behind this? That is good news indeed," Eomer smiled, "Take heart my friend."

"I cannot," Aragorn replied quietly, "Lord Denethor is the father of my Steward and my Captain, he is also the former Steward, I am going to need a lot of proof before I can accuse him and as I said I want to find out who is working with him."

"My dear cousin you make it sound as if you are not good at espionage," Halbarad smirked.

"Ah, so Aragorn does have a plan?" Eomer raised an eyebrow.

Aragorn leant close eyeing a servant who was moving through the hall, "Aye," he said no more on the subject instead shifting to talk of Lothriel. The Prince of Dol Amroth and his daughter had returned home with the company, and already Eomer seemed to be longing for her once again, Aragorn had to commend his wife's eye for good matches.

The days passed by for the royal couple in Edoras, they both felt rather useless wondering the halls of Eomer's house. They would join Eomer for his morning ride and even went with him to visit one of the villages only a days ride from Edoras, they went to the markets often and bought trinkets to take home and help the Rohirric economy. But eventually the day came when grey riders were seen approaching the city at speed.

The company of twelve Dunedain and the Sons of Elrond were let in without question and made their way to the Golden Hall where on the steps their liege waited with his Queen, Halbarad and the King of Rohan.

"Our father sent us to look after you both," Elladan said as he dismounted his steed.

"And he bid us to bring word to you," Elrohir looked at Aragorn, "Many tests lay behind you Elessar, but this one will test your qualities as a man."

"Lord Elrond, as ever speaks in riddles," Aragorn replied bowing his head, "But I am glad that you have come," he and Arwen moved forward embracing their brothers.

The twins then turned to Eomer and bowed, "Our father also sends his greetings and well wishes to you King of Rohan."

Eomer bowed his head, "Thank you, please, my house is open to you," he lead the way inside letting servants attend to the Dunedain horses.

Inside the hall the other eight Dunedain were seated talking amongst themselves, seeing their kin they rose and greeted one another while Aragorn and Eomer walked together towards the dais.

"What do you plan now?" Eomer asked his friend.

"We'll leave in the morning," Aragorn said, "I need to return to Minas Tirith and put my plans into action before the poison spreads too deep."

"And Denethor?" Eomer inquired, "How are you going to do what you need to without offending Faramir and Boromir?"

"He will incriminate himself, he is proud and greedy," Aragorn smiled at Eomer, "If he thinks he is winning he will come forward as the leader, he'll want the glory. That is when I will spring and he will see that he played into my hands."

Eomer rested his hand on Aragorn's shoulder and squeezed, "Rohan has your back, what ever you need."

Aragorn raised his own arm and gripped the Horse-Lord's shoulder, "Thank you my friend."

-0=0=0-

The morning was cool and the grey company stood wrapped in their cloaks waiting for their Lord and Lady. The sun had not yet risen but as was their way they planned to depart early and make haste, Minas Tirith was in danger from within and she needed her King.

"Such things were bound to happen," Halarnim said to his companion.

Galdur nodded, "But our Lord is war weary, I am not surprised he wished to believe that everything may be alright now."

"Perhaps everything will be?" Halarnim suggested, "Our Lord is a clever man, he will make this right."

Aragorn exited the Golden Hall arm in arm with Arwen, Eomer walked on his other side and behind them Elladan and Elrohir walked. The two Kings were in deep conversation, the Dunedain watched their liege as he stopped on the lowest step where his horse and the Queen's horse were waiting for them.

"Thank you for everything Eomer," Aragorn rested a hand on his friend's shoulder and the gesture was returned, "Your hospitality has been grand indeed and I hope we will see each other again soon."

"Under better circumstances," Eomer agreed, he released Aragorn and turned to Arwen, "Stay safe my Lady."

Arwen smiled, "Thank you Eomer," she said bowing her head.

Aragorn gave Arwen a boost onto her horse before mounting his own, Elladan and Elrohir followed suit. The Dunedain mounted up quickly and with a word from their Lord they departed. Eomer watched the Grey company leave, although they were so few he did not doubt their strength nor that they would soon expose the treachery within Minas Tirith while keeping Aragorn and his wife safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **** Sorry for this one been so late. I am actually working on getting my début novel published and promoting its launch. I have actually written a lot of this one ahead of time so I have almost finished writing it.**

It was the hour before twilight when the grey host was seen in the distance and there was no questioning who they were, "The King returns!" the cries filled the city and before long the company entered the city, instead of going straight up to the Seventh level the host stopped beneath the statue at the main gate.

Elessar rose in his stirrups, "People of Gondor! He cried, "Already stories have reached your ears of treachery and deceit among our kindred. Let it be known now that I will not tolerate any of it! I swear to you, I will find all traitors, I will suffer no insubordination! I will hear all matters and judge them justly, there is no need to start rebellions. I beseech you, my people do not turn the other way, report all treachery or suspicious behaviour. You will be greatly rewarded," with that he nodded to Arwen and the company moved further into the city.

On the Sixth level Boromir met them in the stables, he bowed, "My King, My Queen," he greeted, "I am glad to see that you both have returned safely. Unfortunately you do not return to good news. Herdin was assassinated."

"What!?" Aragorn turned to his Captain releasing Bergo's reigns into the hands of a stable boy, "He was meant to be under your guard. How did you let this happen?"

Boromir did not flinch away from his King, "He was kept in the holding cells on the Seventh, only myself, Faramir and a select group of guards had access to him."

"I want to know everyone who was allowed to see him," Aragorn moved over to his wife needlessly helping her down from her white stallion, his eyes went back to Boromir, "He was the only thing we had. The only person who could tell us about this rebellion."

The Captain nodded, "I am aware of that Aragorn," he said sourly, it amazed him how easily Aragorn could knock him down a peg, "Someone who has access to him must have been a rebel because no others were allowed in."

"Are you sure of that Boromir? Many people are skilled enough to slip past weary guards unnoticed," linking arms with his wife he began to walk towards the citadel his Dunedain following behind him. They were vigilant keeping their eyes open for any dangers that may befall their beloved chieftain.

Boromir sighed heavily leaving the stables and standing out the front for several long moments looking at the people passing him by. His failure to protect the King had hurt him deeply. Aragorn was more then his King but also his friend who had stood by him through everything since their meeting in Rivendell and now when he was called upon to repay the favour he was failing.

Faramir was in the hall of Kings when Aragorn entered, he was examining one of the ancient statues with great interest but turned and bowed in greeting to Aragorn, "I am glad to see that you arrived home safely," he turned to Arwen, "Your highness."

The royal couple bowed back, "Edoras was the safest place for me to stay until I was joined by more of my kin. I am in the most danger here," Aragorn told his Steward, "but now I have returned and our real work must begin. I need you to help me."

"Anything," Faramir said to him immediately. His devotion to Aragorn had not waned while he had ruled the Kingdom waiting for the King's second coming. The man from the North had won Faramir over with his valour, nobility and love, he felt awful about what had happened in Edoras and had wished every day that he somehow could have stopped it. Even if the Queen was safe it had been a dangerous situation.

"I need you to try and find out who the traitors are among the nobility. I know it would be easier to deny that the noble families of Gondor have nothing to do with this, but I am no fool. There are undoubtedly nobles behind this rebellion. Find them Faramir, I need to know who moves against me."

Faramir bowed his head, "I will do my best sire," he assured Aragorn, "The people behind this will be found and bought to justice."

The King smiled, "Thank you Faramir," he squeezed his friend's shoulder before moving towards his throne with Arwen at his side "I want the Kingdom to continue to run as normal. I will not give these traitors the satisfaction of disrupting day to day life."

Faramir nodded, "Of course my lord," he agreed, "I will begin my investigations straight away."

Aragorn nodded walking to the foot of his throne with Arwen, he waited until Faramir had left the room, the Dunedain stood by the door way not wanting to disturb their King and Queen, "I promise you Arwen, come the birth of our child all this will be over. I will not have our child born in civil unrest, I will have them be the joy of our Kingdom a symbol of peace and prosperity."

Arwen turned Aragorn's face to her, "No matter what the circumstances of the birth are, I promise you my love our child will bring great joy," she kissed him, "And I have faith that you will fix this."

Aragorn smiled kissing his wife back, "Thank you my love," he said softly, "Come, let us get reacquainted with our home."

Halbarad quickly selected four Rangers to guard the King and Queen while the others were sent to rest after their long journey to Minas Tirith. Halbarad himself had much work to do, watching his cousin leave with his beloved Halbarad turned and made his way to the study of the old Steward. Faramir was yet to go in and clean it up and with the help of his trusty knife Halbarad let himself through the locked door.

The study was piled with old books and scrolls, after several months of the door been locked there was a thin layer of dust coating everything. Halbarad moved over to the window opening it, the Ranger coughed and blinked, this was not going to be a comfortable investigation it would seem. The King's cousin moved over to the desk to see what the Denethor had last been reading. What he found did not please him. There was old laws and books about succession and Kingship, it was obvious to Halbarad that Denethor had been looking for a way to take Aragorn's birth rights away. The former Steward's hatred for Aragorn, although Halbarad understood it, disgusted the Dunedain. There was no doubt in his mind that Denethor would kill Aragorn if given the chance and if his suspicions were correct he had already attempted to get rid of him through the failed attempt on Arwen's life.

Putting these papers aside he looked at the next unrolled scroll, it was a family tree of the Kings of Gondor until the last King. Of course this family tree would have helped Denethor little to prove or disprove Aragorn's claim to the throne, but perhaps that was what he was hoping to do. The evidence within the room certainly suggested it. However all evidence was circumstantial, there was no proof to say Denethor had ordered the attempt on Arwen's life. After looking through every scrap of paper and every book the Ranger sighed in frustration and left the room, he would find nothing here.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: There are now links on my profile to my Facebook and Twitter where you can keep up to date on my novel =)

Christoph sat alone in the Lion's Den, Denethor was having dinner with Boromir, the Captain of Gondor desperately had been trying to maintain a strained relationship with his father. Ternyo was with some of the other knights sharing a drink in the soldier's tavern on the fourth level. The lord was not surprised to see three Rangers enter the tavern on this quiet night, it was becoming common for a few of the Dunedain to come in after their duties and enjoy a drink.

Christoph, Denethor and Ternyo had all been eaves dropping on them for weeks but could discover nothing from them, they just refused to speak of the King or their duties. When they did talk, they spoke of home or held the other patrons captive as they retold great tales from the North. Tonight though the tavern was all but empty save for seven other patrons scattered through out, it startled Christoph when one of the Ranger's spoke in a low disgruntled voice.

"I swear if I have to spend one more month in this city I will kill the King myself and be done with it," the first growled, "The Steward and the Captain have found nothing and neither has Halbarad who has been skulking around Minas Tirith since we arrived. I do not even think they are trying to find the culprit anymore. Aragorn is quite content to keep us as his guards for the rest of his days."

"Now, now, Thaion," the second scolded lightly, "You should not speak so lowly of Aragorn. Have you already forgotten his great victory on Pelennor fields and at the Black Gate."

"Harno," Thaion shook his head, "You can not give him all the credit for those victories. Rohan kept the forces at bay before he arrived on the fields. And the Black Gate was a victory because the Hobbit destroyed the ring. Aragorn merely played decoy. Aragorn is a good leader in many respects, but he is no god."

The third Ranger nodded in agreement, "I love our Lord, do not mistake me, but I think he belongs with us in the North. Not in this city of stone. This world of politics and treachery."

Harno nodded, "All the same the people adore him."

"The people do not wait on him hand and foot," Thaion pointed out coldly, "It was not too long ago that Aragorn would not have feared the assassin's blade, now he cowers behind us. Our chieftain is not the man he was."

The Third Ranger, Tryston bowed his head, "There I must agree with you. He has lost his nerve of late. Oh what the Lord Elrond would say, to see a man he thinks of as a son, the husband of his daughter…" he took a deep drink from his tankard, he shook his head, "Come, come, I do not wish to speak of this anymore," the conversation quickly turned in other directions.

Nearby Christoph had been unable to believe what he had heard, surely the Rangers had not spoken so treacherously of the King? Surely the Dunedain may not yet prove to be allies to them. The Dunedain had appeared as such a threat when they arrived but now they looked as if they may be the greatest allies of this rebellion.

Unable to contain himself Christoph sort out Denethor the very next day and in a hushed voice told him everything while they stood together watching people pass back and forward on the Sixth level of the city.

"You are sure of this?" Denethor asked softly, "Are you certain that you heard them correctly?"

"Every word," Christoph said, "They are not content with being kept in the city and Aragorn's behaviour is starting to frustrate them. If we leave them perhaps they will do the work for us or we can always recruit them…"

"Recruiting them at this time may be too risky," Denethor said shaking his head, "We will see what happens at this time. They may do the work for us as you hope or they may have merely had a bad day," his dark eyes however were alight with hope at the thought of Aragorn dying on the blade of one of his most trusted men.

However, Denethor was proven wrong when two days later the same three Rangers sat once again in the tavern complaining in hushed voices about their liege who was growing more paranoid by the day. This happened several times over the following weeks the Dunedain getting more and more frustrated with the situation as it went on. Faramir and Boromir were working hard to find the traitors but to no avail, everyone appeared loyal to the new King. Although in times like these that was the wisest move as all feared what the King would do to those who had attempted to kill his wife and unborn child.

It was November now and winter was coming swiftly, the days were growing shorter and much colder, and the Lion's Den was becoming crowded more often. This made talks of treachery risky for Christoph, Ternyo and Denethor, but it did not seem to stop the three Dunedain who would meet once a week and often complain about their liege. The tavern was emptying for the night of November the sixth, the three traitors were going to go back to Denethor's to discuss their plans, but the former Steward paused his eyes falling upon the Rangers, all three of whom had seemed especially irritated that night.

"My friends," he said conversationally walking onto the street with them as the Lion's Den closed its doors for the night, "I could not help but hearing how tense you sounded tonight. Perhaps you would be interested in coming back with my friends and I to my own house and having a few more drinks? That is of course if you do not need to be up early to serve the King tomorrow."

Harno frowned at Denethor squinting at him, "Are you not the lord father of Boromir and Faramir?"

"Aye," Thaion nodded, "He is Denethor, former Steward of Gonodor."

Denethor smiled at the Dunedain and gave a bow of his head, "That I am," he agreed, "Shall we go to my house and enjoy a drink?"

Tryston smiled, "Of course! How could we refuse such an offer from one such as yourself?"

The three Dunedain went with Denethor, Ternyo and Christoph to the former Steward's home. At first the talk was little as both sides seemed to be trying to figure the other out, eventually one of the Dunedain turned the conversation cautiously towards the politics of Minas Tirith and from there towards Aragorn.

"The King is getting paranoid," Thaion said sipping Denethor's fine wine, "Just the other day he refused to speak to the delegates from Harad without Halbarad stuck to his side to defend him."

Denethor nodded, "I suppose despite always been wanted by the Dark Lord he has never faced betrayal from those he trusts?"

"That is correct," Harno agreed, "I have known Aragorn since he came to us from the safety of Rivendell. Among us he found only loyalty, traitors among our kin died out hundreds of years ago. The Dunedain stood united, always standing by Aragorn despite his habits of wondering off and leaving us for years at a time."

"You speak of when he served here under a fake name?" Denethor encouraged the Dunedain to continue.

Harno nodded, "Aye, many long years we went without him. No word was ever sent directly to us, we only ever heard news of his deeds and occasionally Gandalf would bring word to one of us. At times we did not even know where Aragorn was or if he was alive."

Thaion put his wine down, "Do not misunderstand, Aragorn was a fine leader in war and he is a good man. However the time of war and blood is over, the finer arts of treachery and assassination are beyond him, not to mention the politics of Gondor…." He leant forward on Denethor's cushioned chair, "To be honest," he said in a low voice, "I think Aragorn and Gondor would be better if he was not the King."

"Thaion!" Tryston cried, "Do not say such things, that is treachery. Watch your tongue around others. We, your kin may allow such harsh things to be said, however…" he gave a nervous glance at the other three.

Denethor glanced at Christoph neither of them yet willing to voice their own honest thoughts, "And who would you have ruling Gondor if that were to happen?" Christoph inquired in what he hoped was an innocently curious voice.

"The Stewards of course," Thaion looked Denethor in the eyes, "Your family has reigned for a very long time, true Gondorians. We folk from the North have no love of stone walls. Now, more then ever Aragorn feels caged."

"What would you do to set him free?" Denethor pressed.

The three Dunedain looked at one another, finally it was Harno who spoke, "I do not think Aragorn will ever know freedom again in life. He has bound himself to this city and its people. I think, even if he lost Arwen and their unborn child he would remain here to the end of his days. Perhaps even, in the name of duty take a new wife and have an heir to carry on after him…"

"You are edging dangerously close to treachery," Ternyo said, he himself been extra cautious of his own words after what had happened in Rohan, there was no doubt in his mind that his loyalties had been bought into question even if he had not been personally questioned, "Words like those, in times like these…"

Thaion lowered his eyes, "The truth is. I think it would be best, in the long term, if our Lord were to…perish and the Stewards were to return to ruling…"

Denethor's eyes were alight now, the greed could almost be seen, he was close now to achieving what he desired, "And would you take his life, if it were for the best? Would any of you have the nerve?"

The Dunedain all looked at each other, they seemed to silently communicate before Harno spoke, "Yes, for my Lord, for what is best. I would take his life," a look of shame came over his face, "And may the gods forgive me for doing so. For he does not deserve to lose his life."

"Would you help me restore the Steward's to rule Gondor as well? Would you tell the people you had committed the deed?" Denethor was practically vibrating with eagerness, this could be easier then he had ever hoped.

Once again the Dunedain looked at one another again, this time Thaion spoke, "We are not the traitors who tried to slay Arwen, nor would we wish any harm upon her. But, in the current situation, to end all this darkness… I would do what was needed. Arwen would die of grief, I know this, and the child would be taken to Rivendell, hopefully Elrond would take his grandson to Valinor."

Denethor's lips curled, "Good. Now all you must do is prove your commitment and we can get these plans underway," if the Dunedain killed Aragorn it would be all too easy to get rid of Arwen and the heir.

"Plans?" Tryston looked confused, "Y-you really mean to do this?"

Denethor became cautious once again, "For the good of my country," he said firmly.

Tryston looked to Harno and Thaion and the despair on his face spoke volumes, Thaion looked compassionately upon his kinsman, "Trust us," he said softly, "We only do what must be done."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the wait and sorry for any errors.  
My novel is taking up a lot of my time but I still fully intend to have this fanfiction published.  
Read and enjoy.**

Aragorn rested his elbows on the desk in his study and put his face in his hands breathing deeply. He felt himself shaking slightly, things were not going as he had hoped, the birth of his child was weeks, perhaps days away and still the traitors roamed free, nothing had come to light to reveal who had been behind the attempted assassination of Arwen and the unborn child. The plan he and Halbarad had so carefully crafted seemed to be failing.

"Aragorn?" Halbarad moved over to his cousin resting a steady hand on the King's shoulder, "You are troubled?"

Composing himself Aragorn dropped his hands down onto the desk, the evening sun poured through a small window and bathed a portion of the room in golden light, "Halbarad," he took a deep breath, "you know very well I am troubled," he looked at his cousin, "I am starting to doubt myself," he explained, "what if Herdin had acted alone like he claimed? It has been many months now and no further signs of rebellion have arisen. The Dunedain who I summoned here for my protection grow restless. It is unfair for me to keep them here."

"They will not leave you my Lord," Halbarad said in a low voice, "None of us will, not until we know who was behind the failed assassination and why they are doing it. Every last one of them."

"That is what I am saying Halbarad. What if, all along it was just Herdin?"

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"No."

Halbarad turned his cousin's face towards him, "Nor do I."

"But what am I to do?" the King demanded rising from his seat and brushing past Halbarad, "The people are starting to doubt me, and I am starting to doubt myself," he moved over to the window that looked Westward, "I know not what to do."

Halbarad moved behind Aragorn and rested his hands on the man's shoulders squeezing gently, "We keep going. We stay strong and weather this storm like all those ones before it."

There was the sound of running footsteps outside, both Dunedain called as there was a hard, desperate knock upon the door, "Enter," Aragorn called moving away from his cousin.

Faramir opened the door and bowed, "My King, the traitors within our city have struck again, or so I believe," he swallowed thickly, "Aragorn, the crown has been stolen."

Aragorn stared at Faramir for a long silent moment, "Leave me Faramir," he said darkly, he watched the Steward leave with another bow and a look of trepidation.

A smirk twitched at Halbarad's lips, "All in the mind was it?" he moved towards Aragorn once again.

"Do you find the theft of the crown a joke?" he snarled.

"Not at all, but it proves one thing. The traitors are still here."

Aragorn spun around to face Halbarad, "Is that meant to comfort me?" he snapped, "I suspect members of my council to be involved, the men that I, as King, am meant to trust the most are moving against me."

"Than it is a good thing your trust is not truly placed in them," Halbarad was keeping well away from his cousin now by standing with the desk between them, "You have placed your trust in me and the Dunedain, those who have always stood by you."

"What if they have betrayed me as well?" he asked coldly.

"We have not, do not speak such foolishness!" Halbarad turned towards the door as a crash sounded. He and Aragorn both raced to the door looking either way down the hall only in time to catch the back of one of the servants running from the scene leaving a shattered statue on the stone floor.

Halbarad moved to follow her but Aragorn grabbed his wrist, "No, let her go."

=0=0=0=

Boromir approached Aragorn slowly, their friendship was not holding up well against the traitors and Boromir found himself unable to blame Aragorn from withdrawing, after all it was Boromir who vouched for these people and they betrayed him as much as they betrayed Aragorn, Herdin and who ever had slain him, the maid that Aragorn and Halbarad had discovered spying on them and of course whoever managed to steal the crown, although that was no public knowledge. The Captain of Gondor stopped staring at the back of the King as the man stared out the window and upon his Kingdom. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes Boromir?" Aragorn did not turn to look at him.

"A council has been called, as you asked my Lord," Boromir said, his voice soft and unlike how he usually spoke.

Aragorn turned slowly to face Boromir, "Everyone is in attendance?"

"Yes, every man of the council is present."

"Very good," Aragorn walked alongside Boromir out of his private chambers, at the door the two were joined by two Dunedain. Aragorn nodded to each of them, "Thaion, Galdur," they nodded back and greeted Aragorn respectfully.

"Aragorn, are you sure this council is a wise decision?" Boromir asked, "I know that you think that member of the council are among the traitors and I am loathed to admit that you may be right."

"I am right Boromir," Aragorn replied, "All the more reason to call this council," he noticed the bemused look on his friend's face. The King sighed heavily and stopped walking, he rested a hand on Boromir's shoulder, "Trust me as you have always done my friend. I know what I am doing."

Boromir nodded once although doubt gnawed at him as they proceeded to the hall of Kings.

A great table had been set in the centre and all those around it rose as Aragorn entered the room with Boromir and the two Dunedain. Halbarad was seated to the left of the King's seat and Faramir on the right, on Faramir's own right was a place for Boromir. When Aragorn took his position he bid everyone to sit.

"I think, by now everyone knows that the crown has been stolen," he said looking around the table, nobody even bothered tried to deny this knowledge so Aragorn continued to speak, "This rebellion that threatens me, my family and the stability of Gondor is master minded by cowards who refuse to show themselves. I have given my word that should they come forward I shall speak to them and find out what can be done to put them at ease-"

"Pardon me my Lord," one of the nobles dared to cut off the King, but when he was not threatened with death or in anyway told to remain silent he continued to speak, "I think the rebels may not have a problem with you directly, so much as they have been ruled by Stewards for hundreds of years and now to have a King…" he trailed off looking for the right words to say.

Aragorn's hand clenched into a fist but he bit his tongue and chose his next words with care, "You are to say that the people would be happier with Faramir ruling over them?"

"That is correct my Lord, although some would think Denethor should be given back his position."

"Are you among these people?" Aragorn asked his dark eyes piercing the nobleman's flesh.

"I merely know what the people desire my King," he humbly bowed his head.

"It is not the Steward's place to rule the Kingdom when there is a fit and capable King at hand, Gilliet," Faramir said calmly, "I am proud to serve Aragorn and aid him in his position. I also fail to believe that the people want Aragorn gone, after all it is he who has brought them peace and prosperity, he is a beacon of hope. I think it is nobles and knights behind these actions, people who have something to gain should the King fall."

"My Lord Faramir," Haladin frowned, "That is a rather hurtful allegation towards all who are here. Do you have evidence of such things?"

"Is any needed after all we have seen?" Boromir asked, he was loathed to admit that the people he had grown up around would be capable of such evil but it was now obvious to him that Faramir spoke the truth.

Gilliet scowled, "When there is hard evidence to prove that any persons of noble birth is involved, then we shall listen."

Aragorn silenced Faramir and Boromir before they could speak, "Very well. I intend to lead a fair and just Kingdom. I will not bother you again until we have evidence," he nodded to Halbarad and the cousins departed flanked by the two Dunedain guards.

"My Lord, what do you intend to do?" Thaion asked.

Aragorn turned to look at Thaion, his eyes then went to Galdur and finally Halbarad, "I am not sure…" he admitted softly noting the concern on the three faces that looked back at him. He turned and continued walking in search of Arwen in the hopes that she would give him the comfort he sought.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I just finished Chapter 13. To celebrate I am posting another chapter for you guys!  
****My editing is bad at best as I don't have a Beta and I am focusing on my novel (Which I am been lazy with so far this week)  
Read and enjoy this chapter!**

The snow was falling in Minas Tirith and it was rather fitting on this day, it was the Twenty-Fifth of December, the peak of the winter solstice. Despite the theft of the crown the previous month Aragorn was not allowing it to prevent him from joining the people in their celebrations, although despite his best efforts he had been unable to stop Arwen attending either. Dressed in a shimmering gown of silver and with her hair pulled into a Gondorian hairstyle she was the picture of beauty wrapped in furs with her bulging belly that bought Aragorn such joy. Of course the King had put in place many precautions for the day ahead. Elladan and Elrohir were to stay by Arwen at all times as well as four Dunedain. Halbarad as was usually these days would stay by his King with another four Dunedain and Boromir.

In the citadel Aragorn stood with his wife and their escort. Faramir was also their with Eowyn, "Imrahil will meet us within the city," Faramir informed the royal couple.

"And Lothriel?" Arwen prompted.

Faramir and Eowyn both smirked, "Her brother escorted her to Rohan for the winter solstice," Eowyn said rather delighted, her words caused Arwen's face to light up.

"That is good news indeed, no doubt a second royal wedding is on the way," Aragorn smiled, "As much as I would like to remain here and talk all day I do believe that we are expected within the fair city," Aragorn linked arms with Arwen and their small company proceeded into the main city.

The markets were bustling with crowds, the Dunedain moved around Aragorn and the breaking up the people for them just as they would have done for the King's knights, in fact Boromir had tried to convince him to take a mixture of royal knights and Duendain. Aragorn had truly considered it but in the end denied his friend's suggestion, he refused to risk Arwen.

Aragorn moved with Arwen over to a merchant who had travelled from Dol Amroth to seel jewellery made of sea shells and the like.

"A beautiful jewel for our beautiful Queen?" he offered, "Or perhaps the tooth of a mighty sea beast for our great King?" He showed Aragorn a necklace with a tooth attached to it.

Aragorn smiled turning to Arwen, "I bare the greatest jewels I could ever ask for, but for my Lady?"

Arwen smiled looking at her husband, "Perhaps the tooth of a great beast for our child. Any child of yours would be worthy."

Aragorn bowed his head, "If my lady desires it, it shall be," he nodded to the merchant and pulled out several gold coins for the man. With the gift for their child purchased they continued on.

Come midday many people were gathered out side the city for the days festivals there were many games and competitions that were played despite the snow and Aragorn along with Arwen and Faramir were to judge these events.

With Halbarad and the twins attached to the royal couple they enjoyed several peaceful hours judging the strongest in the land and the best hunting dogs. But as the sun began to set and the chill of winter became almost too much to bear the competitions ceased, however Aragorn would not return to his warm fire place until he awoke one old tradition that had been forgotten in the last days of the King and definitely had not been done during the Steward's reign.

The King allowed small groups to approach through his ring of protection and greet himself and the Queen. It allowed Aragorn to speak to the people and re-affirm his bond with them, especially in such times of turmoil he needed his people to stay by him even when the nobles and knights whispered about how he was losing his nerve.

Aragorn was feeling at ease after a short time, comforted by the positive responses he received from his people. A man from the East was allowed through by the Dunedain, dressed as a peasant Aragorn supposed he must have been one of the several who had come to Gondor after the war seeking work.

"My King," the man bowed.

Aragorn smiled bowing his head back. "Welcome. Where do you hail from?"

"Further East then you have ever travelled My Lord," he drew up his sleeve to show the tattoos that decorated his arms, curious Aragorn stepped forward. His guard down he did not move fast enough when the man drew a dagger from his loose shirt and managed to plunge it into Aragorn's side as the King moved to get out of the way. He avoided getting it through the heart but he was got either way.

"Estel!"

Aragorn gasped his legs collapsing beneath him as he went into shock, firm arms wrapped around him holding him up on his feet, "We must get him back to the Seventh level."

Aragorn's head rolled to the side and he saw the dead body of his attacker, "Q-questioning," he breathed, "Why was he killed?"

"He was going to attack again," he recognised Halbarad's voice, he was the one holding him, "Elrohir shot him."

He felt many hands holding onto him as he was hoisted onto a horse and Halbarad was seated behind him, Halbarad shifted and the horse took off at a gallop back into the city, he could hear his cousin shouting for people to make way, they were passing through the third gate when Aragorn lost consciousness.

=0=0=0=

Thaion raced through the city, his heart pounding and his blood boiling, his mind unable to comprehend nor understand Denethor's motives, all he knew was that it was Denethor's work.

The Dunedain did not knock, he threw open the unlocked door to Denethor's house and stormed in, "What were you thinking!?" he snarled approaching the former Steward who was reading by the fire.

Denethor jerked his head standing up and dropping his book on the ground, "What are you doing here?"

"You hired an assassin to kill the King?"

Denethor raised his eyebrow. "I did," he agreed.

"That was not our deal, our de-"

"Our deal was that you bring me something to prove your loyalty! You have not done so!"

Thaion's hand went to the dagger that was concealed under his cloak but he did not draw it, "We will keep our word, but you must give us time. We have the crown, but smuggling it out of the citadel is a completely different problem"

"It has been more then a month! I want him gone!"

"And he will be gone, but not by murder if I can help it. I would rather him go home back to the North where he belongs."

Denethor's voice dropped to a low growl, "I will do what ever is necessary. Leave me."

Thaion hesitated a moment before obeying and leaving the former Steward's house his anger boiling his blood as he tried to calm himself before returning to the citadel. He stopped before the citadel, standing in the shadows he took a moment to gather himself and return to been the loyal Dunedain protecting the King.

=0=0=0=

"Let me see him!" Aragorn would know Arwen's voice anywhere, her panicked tone made him want to leap to his feet and defend her but he found himself feeling too weak to move, "I want to see my husband."

"Let her in," that was Halbarad's voice.

Hal-rad…" Aragorn moaned, "'Wen…"

The soft touch of Arwen's hand against his face help ground him in the waking world, "I am here my love," her lyrical voice assured him as he inhaled deeply and forced his eyes open to look upon her face. The ever youthful features of his Elven wife were creased with worry.

"The assassin?" he questioned.

"Elrohir killed him," Halbarad said softly, "He had not choice. If he did not the assassin was going for a second blow."

Aragorn nodded once, "I remember…" he whispered, "How bad is my injury?"

"Not too bad," Halbarad assured him, Aragorn was certain there was a smile on his lips but the King had eyes only for his Queen who sat over him.

Aragorn weakly reached up and caressed his wife's fair face, after a moment of silence he spoke, "This has to end Halbarad," his eyes went to his second in command.

"Soon my Lord, I promise," Halbarad kissed his sire's forehead, "You must rest now."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Okay, so because I am writing ahead I only have two chapters left to type up. How exciting. I am very busy at the moment so I am not sure exactly when I will write these chapters but we're on the home straight. I have two more pre-written chapters ready to go XD. Thank you to Hiker Writer who has started to edit for me! **

**Without anything further here is chapter 11.**

Christoph sipped his wine lounging back on the cushioned seat in front of the fire; winter had come to a close but still the ice and coldness clung, especially around the stone city. Time was rapidly running out for them with the birth of Aragorn's first child was nearly upon them. Ternyo seated himself across from Christoph and one look told the noble man that he shared his concerns with the knight. Denethor was pacing up and down the room behind the lounges. Christoph turned to look at Denethor, "Please sit down and have a drink, calm your nerves."

Denethor turned his eyes on Christoph, "Calm my nerves? What if we have put our faith in the wrong people. Oh, how foolish we were to confide in those Dunedain. I suppose they are off telling Aragorn everything as we speak! Especially since Thaion knows it was I who hired that assassin at the solstice."

"They have had months and yet we have not all been arrested now, have we?" Ternyo pointed out, "Although we have not heard from the Dunedain either…"

"Biding his time, then," Denethor snarled, "waiting for the best moment to strike."

A loud knock on the door made the three traitors jump. Denethor glanced at the other two before making his way to the door and opening it.

Harno, Thaion and Tryston stepped inside, their cloaks wrapped tightly around them. "Apologies for our lateness. We Dunedain have been rather busy these months just passed. All those silly celebrations you Gondorians insist on having throughout the winter are really time consuming," Harno explained, "Not to mention the attempt on the King's life," the look in his eyes making it clear in no uncertain terms that he knew Denethor was behind it.

A smirk twisted Tryston's lips as from beneath his cloak he revealed the crown of Gondor, asking, "Does that prove our loyalty?"

Denethor reached out to take it, saying, "Oh yes, that will do nicely."

Tryston pulled the crown away from Denethor. "We have some conditions," he said.

"Pardon me?"

"Killing the King must be your last resort, we want him to be given the chance to peacefully resign his position and sign the ruling of the Kingdom over to the Stewards, with no more assassins," Tryston held the crown firmly. "The people will not love you for killing their hope, and we do not want to see our Lord killed unless there is no other way."

Denethor paused, "You want me to spare Aragorn?"

"And his family," Harno added. "Let Aragorn, his wife and child go back North."

"His children will then be a threat to my rule!" snarled Denethor.

"That is why Aragorn will sign a treaty: the North will be independent from Gondor and the Lords of the North will never again try to claim Kingship over Gondor," Harno explained. "Do we have a deal?"

Denethor was quick to weigh up his options. To deny the Dunedain would mean risking them betraying him, however if he took their offer he could double cross them later, so with a begrudging look he nodded. "Very well, Aragorn will have his chance to surrender."

With a nod from the other two Dunedain, Tryston handed the crown over to Denethor. The former Steward took it in his hands and took a moment to marvel on it while Christoph and Ternyo moved over to him so they could also gaze upon it. The three traitors could taste their victory as Denethor held the crown aloft.

"Christoph, Ternyo, tomorrow night I want all those loyal to the cause to assemble. The time has come."

=0=0=0=

The sun was setting upon Minas Tirith, casting golden rays upon the White City and the snow capped mountains. Golden rays slipped through the window and into the hall where Galdur stood with Tryston. Halarnim and Bernlo approached to relieve them of their watch. The four Dunedain greeted each other before Galdur and Tryston ? left.

"You do not return to our chambers?" Galdur asked when he noticed Tryston turning to take another path.

Tryston turned to look at Galdur. "Perhaps there are some things that one should not ask. You do not want to know the answer." he gave a small quirk of his lips and walked down the hall and out of sight.

Galdur frowned but turned and took his own path to the chambers that Aragorn had arranged for them upon their arrival. He was unsettled by his companion's behaviour. The Dunedain for the most part stuck together within the city, but Galdur had noticed that Tryston and a few others were straying out on their own. He wondered where they went and what they were doing when they were not on duty. The feeling of unease settled in Galdur's belly; shaking his head he turned and let himself into the chambers where the other Dunedain were sitting, sleeping, talking and reading.

=0=0=0=

Boromir embraced Denethor at the door to the former Steward's house. Denethor had been much more pleasant then usual and it brought joy to his heart to think that his father was starting to see the bright side of the situation, perhaps starting to see that Aragorn was what was best for this Kingdom.

The threat of the traitors had been weighing heavily on his heart and had begun to cause doubt in his mind. He had gone so far as to think that his father could be behind it all, but the Captain quickly cast such thoughts aside, especially after the pleasant visit he had had.

"Stay safe, Boromir," Denethor said stepping back and looking at his son. "You make me so proud."

Boromir smiled, "You stay safe as well, Father. These are uncertain times."

Denethor nodded. "Do not fear for me, my son," he comforted the younger man. "I am perfectly safe."

The Captain nodded once and turned, his heart was lighter now that doubt and suspicion towards his father had been cast from his mind. He intended to return to the citadel; there were still many knights that, much to his loathing, he had to investigate. None since Herdin had come up as suspicious, a rather frustrating situation since it was obvious that the traitors were not a figment of Aragorn's imagination as many nobles claimed.

So caught up in his thoughts was the Captain of Gondor that he had not suspected or expected to be roughly grabbed and pulled down a dark alley. Boromir fought and struggled but his assailant kept a firm grip and moved with him, never allowing Boromir to gain the upper hand.

"Hush, my Lord, I have information." The other man's voice was a low growl and Boromir did not recognise it.

"What information?" Boromir did not stop struggling.

"If you want to catch the rebels, I suggest that you come to the Lion's Den tonight," he tightened his grip on Boromir, "after the seventh hour of the night if you wish to capture all those involved. This may be your last chance to stop them before they strike." Boromir's assailant shoved him forward, causing him to stumble. He steadied himself against a wall and turned to see who this man was, but already he was gone, undoubtedly ducking and diving through the labyrinth of back streets.

Frowning, Boromir considered the man's words. The Lion's Den, he was well aware, was a tavern visited by only noble men and knights. It was a place he knew his father frequented. The son of the former Steward considered returning to his father to ask if he had noted anything of suspicion occurring there. He stopped himself noting that he only had a few hours before he would be able to act on this intelligence and undoubtedly a small window of time in which he could act. The Captain swiftly made his way back to the seventh level.

He passed through the gates and spotted two Dunedain a short distance away. They were speaking together in hushed voices and upon seeing him stopped, bowed their heads in greeting, and moved towards the gate Boromir had just passed through.

The Captain paused for a moment to watch the two men vanish from his sights. The Dunedain were very much Aragorn's people, but they always saw Aragorn differently: less mysterious, more approachable. He had grown to respect Halbarad, although the King's cousin had also made him uneasy with his skulking around the city. His uncertainty about the Dunedain had only increased since they had returned to the city; they seemed more secretive then ever. Boromir shook his head, convincing himself his unsettled feelings were an after effect of the earlier occurrence.

=0=0=0=

Tryston looked out the corner of his eye at the Captain of Gondor as he and Harno turned the corner. "Was it just me or was the young Captain giving us an odd look?" Tryston asked.

Harno smirked at his companion. "Probably, between you and I, I do not think that he ever truly felt comfortable around us." He drew his hood over his head. The sun was almost gone now and they were approaching the Lion's Den Tavern.

Thaion stood outside the tavern door which had a sign on it declaring that it was closed for the night, a device of Denethor's to ensure they were not overheard. The Dunedain did not know how much Denethor had paid the owner but they doubted it had hurt the former Steward's pocket. The three Dunedain greeted each other at the door.

"How many are here?" Harno asked nodding to the door.

"Many, but not all," Thaion replied. "I say we have a little of a wait yet." He lowered his voice. "Harno, I do not wish to do this anymore. I do not trust Denethor; he will kill Aragorn."

Harno shook his head. "Do not be foolish, Thaion. Denethor gave us his word. We are doing what is best." Harno reached forward to open the door, raising his eyebrow when he noticed how close to the wooden frame Ternyo had been standing.

With the windows and doors closed, the Lion's Den Tavern was hot and stuffy; it was well lit and full of a smoky haze from the men smoking their pipes. There were about fifteen other men present, Denethor, not yet among them. Harno led the two others to a corner of the room where they lit their own pipes and were given a tankard of ale each by the owner.

Over the next hour and a half another fifteen or so men arrived. Denethor was the last to arrive with Christoph and Ternyo in tow. The former Steward's dark eyes surveyed those who were gathered as he stepped up onto one of the tables and the conversation lulled as everyone turned to him.

"My friends, it is so good to see you all here, to know that there are so many people who support the old ways. The time has come to put our plans into action. We are but weeks, perhaps days away from the Queen giving birth. As such we must move swiftly if we wish to eliminate the threat of an heir and of course get rid of the King himself." Denethor began to explain his plans on how they would overthrow Aragorn.

The Dunedain's blood began to boil in his veins as he realised that Denethor was double crossing them. Denethor had no intention of giving Aragorn a chance to escape with his life, nor would he spare Arwen and the child. The nobles and knights who had betrayed the King all cheered for Denethor, none of them seeming to care of the lives they were about to destroy. Too many were starving for the power they had had when Denethor ruled.

"Hail the Steward!" Christoph took up the cry when Denethor finished his speech.

"Hail Denethor! Long live the Stewards of Gondor!" The cry was taken up by the nobles and knights. The Dunedain in the corner remained silent.

The rebels were still crying out when the door burst open and Boromir stepped inside flanked by many guards. Denethor's eyes widened when he saw his son and the rebels' cries ceased. The silence could have been cut with a sword as father and son stared at one another. Finally, the captain drew his eyes away to look at everyone else who was present. He looked upon the three Dunedain with disgust. Aragorn's most trusted had betrayed him. Unable to look upon the traitors any longer he turned away. "Arrest them all." Boromir looked his father in the eye for a brief moment before turning away, his heart twisting as he realised that he had been blind when it should have been obvious to him. He loved his father, but only Denethor was capable of the level of treason he was sure was about to come to light. Turning away in pain and disgust, he left the tavern to report to Aragorn.


End file.
